The use of cross-members in a motor vehicle is known, in particular, cross-members running between the A-pillars of a vehicle, which above all may serve to fix cockpit components of the vehicle, such as above all a steering column but also for example an instrument panel, an air conditioning system and airbags. Such cross-members are normally attached not only by the side fixings at the A-pillars but also via supporting elements on the centre tunnel of the motor vehicle.
WO 03/104061 A2 describes a cross-member for a motor vehicle, wherein the cross-member is formed from a base body and a reinforcement, wherein the cross-member has at least one wall running transversely to the cross-member. In particular, a wall is provided at the ends of the cross-member (A-pillar connection), in the region of the connections for the airbag, steering column and tunnel strut, and wherever else brackets are required.
EP 1 544 085 A2 discloses a cross-member for a vehicle, comprising a main strut with a portion in the form of an open channel running in the direction of the main direction of the cross-member, an auxiliary strut arranged adjacent thereto, a tunnel support and a steering column connection, wherein the auxiliary strut is connected torsionally rigidly to the tunnel support and to the steering column connection.